Medicine Cat
Medicine cats are Clan cats who treat diseases and injuries, and who receive directions and guidance from StarClan. They have their own den in their Clan's camp, where they sleep, store herbs, and treat wounded or sick cats. Medicine cats are not allowed to take mates or have kits. They are expected to stand apart from Clan rivalries. Medicine cats have a special way of getting their full name. For example, Leafpool was named so because she found the Moonpool. They are deeply respected by their Clanmates and few cats dare to argue with them. Herbs and Medicine Alder Bark: Bark from an alder tree is good for healing toothaches. Blackberry Leaves: This herb is good for bee stings. Borage Leaves: This herb is used to treat fevers. It also helps nursing queens bring up their milk supply. Burdock Root:This herb is used to treat infections, and is especially good for rat bites. Catmint (also called catnip): This herb is good for treating whitecough and greencough. Celandine: This herb is used to ease pain. It can also be used to treat injuries of the eyes. Chamomile: This herb is used to calm a cat in the case of a nervous breakdown or severe shock. Chervile: This herb is used to treat bellyache. Chervile Root: This herb is used to keep away and treat infections. Chickweed: This herb can be used as another treatment for greencough. Coltsfoot: This herb can be used as another treatment for whitecough. It can also be used to ease a sick cat's breathing. Comfrey: This herb is used to put broken bone on the right path for mending. Daisy Leaves: This herb is used to soothe aching joints. Dandelion Leaves: This is another herb used to calm a cat in the event of a nervous breakdown or severe shock. Dock Leaves: This herb is used to treat nettle stings. Its juices are also good for soothing sore paw pads. Elder Leaves: This herb can be used to help treat sprains. Feaverfew: This herb is used to cool feverish cats and treat headaches. Goldenrod: This herb is used in poultices to treat aching joints and stiffness. It can also be used to treat severe injuries. Goosegrass: This herb is used to stop bleeding from a wound. Horsetail This herb is used to treat infected wounds. Juniper Berries: This is another herb used to treat bellyache. It can also be used to calm a cat in the event of a nervous breakdown or severe shock. Lavender: This herb is used to treat coughs and fevers. It can also be used to calm a cat in the event of a nervous breakdwn or severe shock. Mallow: This herb is used to fight infection. It can also be used to treat bee or wasp stings. Marigold: This herb is used to keep wounds from getting infected. It can also heal sores. Nettle Leaves: This herb is used to keep down the swelling of a wound. Nettle Seeds: This seed is used to counter the effects of weak poisons. Oak Leaves: This herb is used to stop bleeding from a wound and to fight infection. Parsley: This herb is used to stop the initial flow of milk in nursing queen. (After kits feed, a queen's milk still flows, and this herb is used to dry it up so it can be saved for later.) Poppy Seeds: This seed is used to numb pain and help a cat sleep. Giving a cat more than two seeds may negitivly affect their health, so be careful. Ragwort Leaves: This is another herb used to treat aching joints. Raspberry Leaves: This herb is used to ease pain during a queen's kitting. Snake Root: This herb is used to counter the effects of poison. Tansy: This herb is used to treat coughs. It can also be used to heal wounds. Thyme: Yet another herb used to calm a cat in the event of a nervous breakdown or severe shock. Tormentil: This herb is good for treating wounds and countering the effects of weak poisons. Traveling Herbs: These herbs are eaten by cats before making long journies, such as ones to the Moontree. They keep away the pangs of hunger and gove a cat strength. Watermint: This is another herb used to treat bellyache. Yarrow: This herb is used to make a cat vomit. This action expels poisons from the body. Non-Herbal Medicine: Cobwebs: Cobwebs are used to stop bleeding. Honey: Honey is used to treat sore throats. Mouse Bile: Mouse bile is used to make ticks release their grip on a cat. Wild Garlic: Rolling in this herb can help to keep infection out of wounds. It is also good for rat bites. List Of Medicine Cats Barkface Brackenheart Brambleberry, Cinderpelt Cloudspots, Dapplepelt, Echosong, Fawnstep Featherwhisker, Goosefeather, Graywing, Hawkheart, Icewhisker, Jayfeather, Kestrelflight, Kestrelwing Kinktail, Larkwing Leafpool Littlecloud, Meadowpelt Milkfur, Molepelt, Mossheart, Mothflight, Mothwing Mudfur, Pearnose, Pebbleheart, Prickleface, Quailfeather Redscar Runningnose, Sagewhisker, Spottedleaf Swiftfoot, Thrushpelt, Twigtail, Willowshine, Yellowfang. Alder Bark.jpg|Alder Bark Beech_Leaves.jpg|Beech Leaves Bindweed.png|Bindweed Blackberry_Leaves.jpg|Blackberry Leaves Borage_Leaves.jpg|Borage Leaves Burdock_Root (1).jpg|Burdock Root Burnet.jpg|Burnet Catchweed.jpg|Catchweed Catmint.jpg|Catmint/Catnip Celandine.jpg|Celandine Chamomile.png|Chamomile Chervil.jpg|Chervil Chickweed.png|Chickweed Hazelnuts.jpg|Cob Nuts Cobwebs.png|Cobwebs Coltsfoot.jpg|Coltsfoot Comfrey.jpg|Comfrey Root Daisy.jpg|Daisy Leaf Goldenrod.png|Goldenrod Heather.jpg|Heather Nectar Honey.jpg|Honey Category:Reference